<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste Test by eelstye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945141">Taste Test</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelstye/pseuds/eelstye'>eelstye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Petplay, Stuffing, Tongue Fucking, Trans Gordon, a hint of, brick shithouse benrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelstye/pseuds/eelstye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the five months following the resonance cascade, Gordon has never seen Benrey eat anything that could be considered actual food, mostly just snacks or empty junk. After some discussion, it turns out Benrey hasn't tried much outside of what was available in Black Mesa, since he'd never left the place before. But now, since they live together in Gordon's cozy little apartment, Gordon has the resources to sit him down and have him try some things that aren't garbage from a vending machine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taste Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! I have never written a fic before in my life and I was lucky enough to get one (1) person to proofread this and help out. Big thanks to The Friend Gang for supporting me while writing this, too.</p><p>As usual do NOT read if you're a minor, do NOT send this to the crew, don't be an asshole is all I'm saying. Anyhoo, have fun, and I hope someone besides me enjoys :-)</p><p>Edit: hi hello i fixed some things i didn't like/felt too rushed :-] not much is different but (gay hand) y'know</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After living with Benrey for a while now, about five months following the resonance cascade, Gordon had grown used to the former guard’s habits. One thing he had trouble parsing, though, was that Benrey didn’t seem to eat anything but junk- not even in copious amounts, either; he rarely ate at all, and when he did, it wasn’t anything of any real nutritional value or substance. Maybe it was purely for the taste, since he presumably had no hunger to sate. Benrey didn’t feel the need to keep secrets, but he didn’t openly discuss his nature either, only really elaborating when probed about something. Gordon supposed that being whatever he was, Benrey didn’t <em> need </em> to eat, but it still bothered him knowing his now dear roommate wasn’t eating actual meals. Not only was it flat-out concerning, even a little sad in his mind, but it also reminded Gordon all too well that Benrey wasn’t human. It wasn’t a <em> problem, </em> sure, but it still... hung there. In the back of his mind.</p><p>The day Gordon decided to ask about it he was lounging on the couch, half paying attention to whatever program droned on the television and absently fiddling with a little toy Tommy had gotten him. It helped him ground himself when he was feeling out of it, but it was also just a nice texture in his hand. After a bit of staring at the ceiling and relaxing, he heard Benrey’s surprisingly light footsteps echoing down the hallway.</p><p>“Howdy, Ben,” Gordon said when Benrey passed him on his way to the kitchen.</p><p>“G’mornin,” Benrey mumbled back. He looked like he’d just now rolled out of bed. Hair disheveled, not yet tied back into his dumb little rat tail. Rubbing his eyes, his tongue peeking out of his mouth like a cat caught grooming. It was unfairly cute, and made Gordon’s mind wander, like so many other little things Benrey did.</p><p>Gordon mentally shook himself and glanced at the wall clock. “Benrey it’s- it’s not morning anymore. ‘s three.”</p><p>“Oh.” He blinked slowly. “Uh. G’noon.” He opened the fridge door, crouched down, and took out a can of Crush, crunching it open at the bottom with one of his jagged teeth. It didn’t take him more than maybe three seconds to shotgun it before he crumpled the can in his hand like nothing and tossed it in the recycle bin. All while retaining that sleepy, blank expression. Gordon tried his damnedest not to show that it gave him a shiver and cleared his throat, focusing on how a soda was absolutely not good to have first thing in the morning- or. Noon. Whatever.</p><p>“Hey man can- can I ask you something weird?”</p><p>Benrey closed the fridge door with his hip. “Shoot.”</p><p>“Cool, uh. It’s just- I’ve never seen you, like, eat anything other than…” he tossed his trinket from hand to hand as he thought, “… junk. Or stuff you’d get from a machine. Not real food, y’know? Why is that?”</p><p>Benrey had to pause and process what was said to him, another thing Gordon had grown used to. “Oh. Uh, well. I’ve been at Back Mesa for my whole life, so like. It was kinda all they had there. Not sure what else is good or not.”</p><p>It was Gordon’s turn to process Benrey’s words, the gears in his head having trouble clinking together to understand the implications. “Wait- wait so you’ve never had food from outside of Black Mesa? That awful cafeteria slop they had there? Dude, that’s fucked.”</p><p>“Eh, it was whatever. Nooot there anymore, ‘s all that matters.” Benrey dropped a hand to his side and fished a hair tie from his sweatpants pocket. Apparently he only needed the one hand to loop the band around his hair and work it into a hasty rat tail.</p><p>“I guess.” God, that’s… that sounded like Black Mesa, alright. They can grow an entire fucking man in a tube and raise ancient eldritch lifeforms from fossils but there isn’t a nanometer of wiggle room in that budget of theirs to fund even somewhat palatable food. Gordon can’t imagine having junk and <em> solely </em>junk for his entire existence. He’d spiral into madness within a week, let alone his whole life. Not knowing anything else would probably make someone hesitant to try new things too, he supposed. Is that why Benrey was never around when he made food? Huh.</p><p>“… say. If I, um. Got some things, made things maybe, for you to try, would you be up for it?”</p><p>Benrey looked up like he was thinking, fiddling with the end of his hoodie. Gordon loved that hoodie in particular for some reason; it was a soft, pastel red and said “fruit.” on it, lowercase and with the period, a simple print of a peach below it. Knowing Benrey, it probably meant something Gordon didn’t know, but he liked it anyway.</p><p>“Uh. Yeah, sure. Why?”</p><p>Gordon stared at Benrey for a silent moment, then elected to pocket his trinket and roll off the couch to grab his keys from the table.</p><p>“Dude where- where ya goin’?” Benrey asked as Gordon grabbed a jacket off the coatrack and headed toward the door.</p><p>“Grocery run.”</p><p>---</p><p>The spread laid out on the dining table was certainly a broad assortment, albeit one of small samples. Gordon didn’t want to get too much of each thing, in case Benrey didn’t care for it and he himself wouldn’t want to finish it. There were simple things like fresh fruits, veggies, berries and the like, as well as things Gordon had to take a little time to make or order from places himself. Well… mostly order, since his last name wasn’t exactly Ramsay.</p><p>“Hey Ben, c’mere!” Gordon called across the house. He’d wanted to surprise Benrey with what he’d gotten, so he asked him to stay in his room until he was done preparing and laying out everything.</p><p>Gordon turned around and nearly leapt a foot into the air, barely an inch away from ramming his face into Benrey's broad chest. Benrey had materialized next to him in the blink of an eye, looking slightly less like he just rolled out of bed than earlier. Gordon realized early on that the... teleporting? Thing? It was something he’d never really get used to. Was it too much effort to walk across the house like a normal person? Probably got a kick out of it. But… it was kinda worth it to see Benrey’s shoulders shake with laughter whenever Gordon jumped out of his skin. Kinda. He hadn’t decided yet.</p><p>He also noticed that Benrey had traded out his hoodie in favor of a fuzzy, worn out band t-shirt. He immediately recognized it as the Tool shirt that had a print of a very phallic wrench on the back of it. Of <em> course. </em></p><p>“Wwwhassup, Gor- oh. Woah.” Benrey’s eyes widened a bit at the sight of the spread on the table. “Is all of this for uh. Your thing you wanna do?”</p><p>“Yessiree,” Gordon said as he moved around Benrey and set down another few dishes. “Oh hell, I think that’s all that’ll fit on there. Eh, I don’t mind getting up later.” He slapped Benrey on the back and gestured to a chair beside the table. “You can go ahead ‘n sit down, man, I’m almost done setting up.”</p><p>Benrey’s usual blank expression was replaced with a curious, wide-eyed stare as he sat down and took in all of… <em> this. </em> He honestly didn’t recognize most of what was sprawled out, which probably would have been a depressing as hell thought to have for anyone else, but he was just <em> amazed </em> . He didn’t know some things came in those colors, had no idea this was shaped like <em> that </em>. It was a lot- both in new information and in quantity. Uh, probably. He was basing his numbers on what Gordon might consider a lot. He’d never really eaten more than a little bit at a time, nowhere near enough to know his ‘limit’ or whatever. He wondered if that’s what Gordon was planning. To push him, see how far he'd go. Like Benrey had so many times before. Or, maybe he genuinely cared, wanted him to get to know more than the trash he put in his body now. Much to think about.</p><p>Eventually Gordon sat down and scooted his chair in, putting a fork, spoon, knife, and pair of chopsticks on the single unoccupied space on the table in front of Benrey. “Well, uh. Start with whatever you want, dude.” He casually rested his chin in his hands, elbows on the table. Watching, but not in a way that felt invasive Observing, for science, the little researcher in his brain readying a clipboard and pen.</p><p>Benrey didn’t move. Only his eyes darted around, unsure where to begin. Everything looked new and strange and… actually good. Fresh. Natural. Nothing like that tasteless shit at Black Mesa. His indecisive nature was biting him in the ass again, and he felt like he was taking too long. He looked up at Gordon, who was waiting patiently, not a hint of annoyance in his features. Gordon used to be… so damn mean to him. All the time, nonstop, back then. He guessed it was warranted, but… still. Now he’s just… he cares. Earnestly. Or, seems to, anyway. If Gordon didn't actually care this whole time, this was the longest game of gay chicken Benrey had ever been a part of.</p><p>Benrey was pried from his thoughts with a call of his name and a snap of fingers. "Hey dude, d’you need help picking? I know I brought home a lot. Here-“</p><p>Gordon picked up the chopsticks and hovered around for a second, lips moving as he wordlessly mouthed out his thoughts. Eventually he decided on the gyoza, plucking a piece from a bowl and holding it out in front of Benrey’s mouth expectantly.</p><p>“Open up.”</p><p>Benrey’s brain took a minute to catch up to Gordon’s words, and even when it did he didn’t know what to do with himself. He stared at the piece of food dumbly, still not moving an inch, until Gordon rolled his eyes and leaned forward. He put his free hand around Benrey's chin and squished his cheeks, pulling down gently to coax his mouth open and poke the piece onto his tongue. For anyone else it would’ve likely been an uncomfortable mouthful, but Benrey, being as giant as he was, had a maw to match, so it fit perfectly on his tongue.</p><p>Benrey sat gawking, brain shorting out. The feeling of Gordon's hand gripping his jaw, firm but not hard, stalled all other functions for a few seconds, to the point where Gordon virtually had to shut his mouth for him.</p><p>“Close,” Gordon said with a little laugh. He did, slowly closing around the dumpling as Gordon pulled the utensils away and withdrew his hand. It took him a moment to remember how to chew, but he was pleasantly surprised when he did. It was crispy, a little chewy, and had a nice soft inside. He savored the taste as he went, finally swallowing it down, unintentionally loudly enough for Gordon to hear. He didn’t notice Gordon shift nearly imperceptibly in his chair, too focused on the fact that that was… good. <em> Really </em> good. Hot and fresh and <em> not </em>awful in both flavor and texture.</p><p>He was in a bit of a trance until Gordon waved a teasing hand in front of his face and brought him back down to earth. “Hah, man. I’m guessing that was good?” All Benrey could do was nod and look away. Hm. Uncharacteristically quiet, Gordon thought. “Here, take a sip to get the taste out of your mouth before the next thing.” He handed Benrey a cup of water he had set up next to a pitcher on the table. His hand hovered as he looked around for the next thing, deciding to not think too hard on the effect the sounds of Benrey's loud gulping had on him. Gordon really couldn't be normal for a single damn thing, huh. Thoughts, leading to more thoughts. Thoughts future Gordon could deal with.</p><p>Finally, after a bit too long of a pause for his own liking, Gordon decided on something. “Here, how about some uh. A fruit?" He held up a grapefruit half and scooped some of the juicy red insides out with a spoon and held it up to Benrey’s lips. "This might be a little sour, but I like ‘em.”</p><p>Gordon held in a snort as Benrey sniffed it like a dog, recoiling slightly at the acidic citrus smell, but taking the bite into his mouth anyway. Gordon had left a bit of the pith on it, so it was... kind of bitter, but he liked it nonetheless. He seemed surprised, though, by way the fruit gushed onto his tongue when he bit down, a bit of juice dripping from the corner of his lips. That long tongue darted out to lap it back up, and Gordon was the one to avert his eyes this time. He coughed into his fist and searched for something else to shove in Benrey's maw before he could get out any quips, feeling knowing eyes looking down on him.</p><p>It went on like this for a while, Gordon using the various utensils, and occasionally his hands, to have Benrey try each of the foods in front of them, gauging his reactions and taking mental notes. There were a few things he didn’t care for, but he seemed to enjoy himself for the most part, and Gordon reveled in the pleased hums Benrey would make when he found something he especially liked the taste of. He found himself holding back bouts of laughter whenever Benrey made a face at something he didn't like. He also felt a certain way when Benrey’s lips or tongue brushed his fingers when he fed him something by hand, mind lingering on the contact for a bit too long.</p><p>Gordon paid particular attention when he hand-fed him a strawberry; Benrey had very… peculiar teeth, sharp and jagged, built like those of an old, long dead sea creature Gordon remembered learning about briefly in college. Or, that’s as close as he could come to describing them, they were so outlandishly shaped. When he held up the strawberry to his lips, it fit perfectly between the gaps of those razorblade teeth and was sliced in half with little resistance as if it were put into a little guillotine. Gordon froze in place as he watched it happen, and it took him a long, drawn-out minute to pull back his hand and put the berry remnant back in its bowl. <em> God, </em>was all his brain could muster.</p><p>There was something so… intimate, about the whole affair, Gordon thinks. As if they haven’t done so much more that was so <em> very </em> much closer before. He couldn’t place it but it felt like such… such a trustful act. Sure, it was raising <em> things </em>in Gordon’s mind that he didn’t know were buried there, but pushing that aside, it was almost… tender. He was starting to lean into it.</p><p>They continued, and it went smoothly, until Gordon noticed... a motion, barely visible, beneath the table. Benrey was subtly (or, he was sure <em> trying </em> to be subtle about it) pawing at his own stomach with one hand, rubbing little circles like he was trying to soothe it. His face was oh so slightly contorted, not in pain, but... something was going on. Gordon took notice and cleared his throat to get Benrey’s attention.</p><p>“Hey, dude if you’re uh, getting sick of it we can stop. Don’t have to force yourself.” He said this genuinely, but he did feel a pang of… <em> something </em> , watching Benrey like this. He hadn’t known he had a thing, a <em> thing </em> thing, for feeding people until about a third of the way through this little session, and he was quickly realizing he also had a thing for the effects following it. Looking down he could see Benrey’s shirt looked tighter than before, the worn black fabric hugging his middle cutely. Gordon’s face burned, and that little researcher in his brain was telling him to shut the <em> fuck </em>up and not make this weird, to be fucking normal for once, please.</p><p>Benrey paused for a moment before responding with a signature “whuh?” and shaking his head. “Nah, man I’m. I’m good. All cool here. Just, y'know, never had this much before.” He put on his best toothy grin and looked down across the table. “Besides, we only have like," he smacked his lips, "a little left anyway. I’m good to go, bro. Buddy. Buckaroo.”</p><p>Gordon hesitated, but conceded and grabbed a particularly rich dessert- one of the chocolate truffles he’d had in the fridge from when he’d made them for a friend’s birthday. It was one of his favorite things to make, not a lot of effort, simple and sweet. They had a crunchy shell and a dense, flavorful center that made them hard to have too much of. They were a good note to end any meal on, and Gordon figured this would be a good a time as any.</p><p>Benrey didn’t take multiple bites from this one, instead wrapping his long tongue around the treat and drawing it into his mouth like an eel. It briefly licked across Gordon’s fingers and sent a little electric shiver down his back. The face Benrey made upon cracking the shell and tasting the rich center burned itself into Gordon’s memory, a loopy, pleased smile spreading across his face as his eyes fell half-lidded, head lolling to the side oh so slightly. It sparked something in Gordon's chest to see Benrey take <em> that much </em> pleasure in something he made- something he <em> loved </em>to make. He took a mental note to make them more often, for normal reasons. Normal.</p><p>The truffle seemed to be the last straw, though. Benrey put his head in one hand after swallowing, his face twisting again in- not pain or discomfort, but something. “Hooh ok I think. Think I’m done man. That was- that was a lot dude. God.” He moved a bit in his chair, regretting the action a bit as his stomach shifted and he immediately had to turn his head to belch shyly into his fist. Maroon sweet voice bubbles spilled from his lips, drifting upward and fading as they floated to the ceiling.</p><p>Gordon’s expression fell into one of concern and a pinch of guilt. He can’t say he didn’t expect him to feel full after all of this but, god, Benrey was such a big guy, being more than a head taller than him with the physique of a truck, he didn’t think he’d need to stop before everything was gone. Gordon put his head in his hand and scrunched his eyes shut.</p><p>“Ah god, Benrey, I uh- I shouldn’t have made you eat this much, now you’re hurting and I. Augh-“ he was interrupted by Benrey placing his hand on top of his own significantly smaller one, giving it an awkward little pat and snickering. “Dude, c’mon, Benny’s not hurtin’, I’m just uh. Fuckin’ stuffed, dude. Feels good.” He looked at Gordon’s visibly flushed cheeks and grinned knowingly. “B’sides, you can’t make me do anything I don’t wanna do.”</p><p>Gordon lifted his head from his palm and looked up into Benrey’s eyes. He had a toothy smirk on his face and a half-lidded stare bordering on salacious. “Ain’t that the truth,” Gordon mumbled. “Are… are you sure? You’re not hurting at all?”</p><p>Benrey barked out a laugh, stopping and recoiling a bit at the dull ache that followed. “Mngh… I’m sure. If anything I’m feeling, uh… extra good. I think I like it when you stuff me full, Gordon.” He looked down at his stomach and gave it a little experimental rub. “But I uh. You could help a guy out and, yknow. Mm.” He scratched the back of his neck and looked away, like he was too embarrassed to say. He reached his arm over to grab his glass and take a sip of water, swishing it a bit in his mouth.</p><p>The gears in Gordon’s head were clinking together almost audibly, face reddening even further. “Do you… want me to… rub your belly? Like a dog?”</p><p>Benrey’s eyes widened and he huffed a loud breath out of his nose. “Whg-“ he gulped, “When you put it like, like that it’s embarrassing. Man...” He fidgeted with his glass and turned his gaze downward, suddenly very interested in the grain of the wood table.</p><p>“… is that a yes?”</p><p>A long pause. Fingers drumming on the table.</p><p>“… yeah.”</p><p>Gordon steepled his fingers together and thought for a moment. He didn’t need very long, though. He rose from his seat, in a very normal and casual fashion, thank you, and started collecting dishes and plates and taking them over to the sink.</p><p>“I could, uh, help you out man.” Benrey piped up, slinging his arm over the back of his chair and starting to get up.</p><p>“Du-ahh ah ah, no, nah you stay there I’m, uh.” He wiggled the spoon in his hand in some kind of gesture. Not one that was recognizable as anything, but a gesture. “I’ll be right back. In a minute.”</p><p>Benrey shrugged and turned back around, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>After gathering all the dishes into the sink and tossing out the sparse amount of scraps left over, Gordon turned on the water and waited for it to heat up, putting his face in his hands. He was <em> burning </em> , and very, very grateful that Benrey couldn’t see him from this angle. Seeing Benrey like this, thoroughly stuffed and seeming to take more enjoyment in it than he expected. Maybe it could become more than a one-time thing? What would Benrey let him do? Whoever coined the term ‘brick shithouse’ must have had Benrey in mind, because that’s <em> exactly </em> the description that suited him best. And he knew in his heart that he couldn’t get said brick shithouse to do anything he didn’t want to. The fact that he <em> did </em>want to, though, that he liked what was happening right now, that’s what sent Gordon into a spiral of thoughts.</p><p>Gordon elected to let the dishes sit and take care of them later, when his head wasn’t in an increasingly thick gay fog. When he returned to the table, he almost choked. Benrey looked, for lack of better phrasing, blissed the fuck <em> out </em> , eyes closed with a loopy grin on his face, a hand resting on top of his stomach. He couldn’t help staring, he just looked <em> so </em>good, lazy and content with his belly poking out more than usual. His shirt was stretched nicely over his middle, like a nitrile glove on a slightly too-big hand, riding up a bit and teasing the start of a fluffy happy trail right above his sweatpants. Gordon swallowed audibly.</p><p>“Hey, c’mon.” Gordon put out a hand for Benrey to take, helping him out of his chair.</p><p>“Where- where we goin’, boss man?” Benrey mumbled breathily. He had to take it slow getting up, gripping the back of the chair tightly while holding Gordon’s own hand gently.</p><p>“Couch.” Gordon chose to ignore the boss man part of that- that’s something <em> else </em> he’ll have to think about later. <em> Or soon, </em>his brain whispered. His head was full of thoughts, and he lacked the mental fortitude to sort through them at the moment. God.</p><p>He tugged Benrey’s hand to lead him to the couch and had him lay down- not quite flat on his back, but enough that Gordon could sit on his lap. He knew Benrey would be alright with it; Gordon often found himself in Benrey’s lap anyway when they hung out together on the couch, or in bed. It was a pleasant place to be, with Benrey’s thick thighs being so soft and comfortable.</p><p>Gordon placed a tentative hand on Benrey’s stomach, feeling the heat radiating from under the worn, fuzzy fabric of his shirt. “Uh… are you sure you. You want me to?”</p><p>Benrey hummed and reached down to tug at the bottom of his shirt, lifting it up to just above his navel, baring more of that thick, dark trail of hair dusting plush skin. He cocked his head like a dog would when begging and put on his best puppy face. Or, puppy face adjacent, with that mouth full of knives. “<em> Please?” </em></p><p>Something in Gordon’s brain stirred at the pleading tone. He… very much liked the sound of ‘please’ from Benrey. Made something in his gut warm up. He’d have to make him say it again sometime- maybe soon, if he played his cards right. <em> Augh </em> , <em> god, </em>Gordon thought, what is he thinking? What does he think is this gonna turn into? Chill out, buddy.</p><p>Gordon scooched his hand up and pushed Benrey’s shirt further up above the curve of his stomach until it was rucked up right under his chest. For a moment he could only lean back and admire the view. Benrey was, again, fucking <em> massive, </em> to put it lightly. Muscles that could crush Gordon like a tin can under a generous layer of padding, flesh deceivingly soft and pliant. A towering stature that made his silhouette a <em> very </em> threatening sight. Gordon wasn’t short by any means, about 5’10” on a good day, but Benrey made him feel like an ant when he stood next to him. And this was only him in his ‘human’ shape. He could do gods know what whenever he pleased. But here he was, lying on his back, asking oh so nicely for Gordon to touch him. Having this behemoth of a man laying under him, <em> for </em>him… it did things, he’d be the first to admit that. He tried to shoo the thoughts away before he could let his current position get to his head.</p><p>Finally, Gordon moved his hands. He rubbed gently and slowly at first, a bit hesitant to put too much pressure. He reached to the sides and delicately traced his fingers along the stretch marks there, following the pattern upward and kneading his fingers into the soft flesh near his navel. Benrey sighed contentedly at the touch and arched his back to press himself into the soft, warm hands feeling him up. Gordon took it as a sign to put a little more force into it, so he did. Benrey’s stomach didn’t have a ton of give to it right now, but the increase in pressure was clearly appreciated, Benrey almost<em> moaning </em>at the contact.</p><p><em> “Yeaahhhhh, </em> right there,” he slurred, that loopy grin returning.</p><p>Gordon was gonna <em> die. </em></p><p>He kept at it, relishing in the sounds he wrung from Benrey and taking mental notes on which spots seemed to rile him up the most. The crease of his hip was particularly sensitive, he found; Benrey <em> whimpered </em>at the touch and Gordon thought he’d pass out from the dizzying speed that his blood travelled from his brain to between his legs. He felt… powerful, in a way. It sounded stupid, yeah, but he really had the upper hand here, regardless of how silly the situation may have seemed. The whole situation made Gordon feel just a little bit bastardous, so after a particularly hard push, he stopped altogether, putting his hands in his own lap. Benrey groaned low at the loss of contact and lifted his head, having leaned back onto the couch’s armrest. He looked dazed and there was a blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>“Whuh- what’s wrong, man? You alri-“ he froze as soon as he saw the hint of devilishness in Gordon’s cute little smile. <em> Ah </em>. Fuck.</p><p>Gordon felt his ego swell at the look on Benrey’s face and dared to get a little domineering. Testing the waters before getting too into… whatever this was becoming. “C’mon, Benny boy, you can do better than that. Ask nicely.”</p><p>“… oh.” Benrey’s ears would probably be steaming if they could, just hearing that. He liked it when Gordon was bossy. <em> Really </em> liked it. It was part of why he defied him so adamantly back in Black Mesa, just so he could hear him get fed up and act like a big shot to order the group around. Have some semblance of control during the whole debacle. The growl in his voice when he got frustrated, barking out orders, it all got Benrey riled up like an excited dog. It wasn’t <em> his </em>fault he responded to being commanded like a trained animal, it was Gordon’s stupidly nice tone. And stance. And face. Ah…</p><p>“Puh… uh… please?” Benrey managed, tilting his head again in that sweet begging-puppy fashion that wrenched at Gordon’s heart so tightly. “Uh… sir?”</p><p>That sent a tingle of electricity straight down Gordon’s spine. Sure didn’t take much, huh.</p><p>“There you go.” He returned both hands to Benrey’s stomach, pressing down now with more force than before, moving in slow circles. Benrey let his head fall back again and groaned, his tongue falling out of his mouth a bit. <em> God, </em> Gordon thought, <em> he really is like a big dog. </em>Benrey looked like a pampered mastiff, maw hanging open, panting as Gordon fondled his middle. He even started to curl his arms in a bit from his sides, pulling them in like a mutt would its paws.</p><p>Gordon redirected his attention to Benrey’s dark trail of hair peppering his skin from his navel to the underside of his stomach. He ran one hand through the fluffy patch while the other continued to rub in increasingly firmer movements. He could swear he heard Benrey whine almost inaudibly, so he pressed a bit harder there, almost directly above his groin. The movement wrested an unmistakable whimper from the back of Benrey’s throat that went straight to Gordon’s dick. He looked up again to make sure that wasn’t a noise of pain, and his heart skipped a beat upon realizing how <em> wrecked </em>Benrey looked. His cheeks were fully flushed, eyes half-lidded and rolled back, and he was biting his lip as a line of drool escaped his mouth, a loopy grin spread across his face.</p><p>All that just from this little bit of contact and a few stern words? It all just fueled Gordon’s ego more. He could work with that.</p><p>Gordon grew more confident in his firm but gentle touches, even pressing little kisses to the side of Benrey’s belly, relishing in the soft noises he wrung from him. He felt a little bold and licked a slow, wet stripe following the pattern of his stretch marks from his hip to his front. Benrey let out a groan that Gordon felt as much as he heard, followed by the distinct sound of a hand gripping the side of the couch harshly. It wasn’t long before Gordon felt something poking up at him insistently, twitching and hot. Benrey’s baggy sweatpants didn’t do a good job at hiding his erection, an already prominent print visible through the fabric. <em> Well. I guess this is where it’s going </em>, Gordon thought, as if he had any objection to it. Made him feel bold, brave. Like he wanted to take this little pseudo power trip to another level.</p><p>“Already?” he teased, lifting himself a bit from Benrey’s lap and pausing before grinding back down slowly. It was a bit of a mistake on his part, since he’d opted to go commando that day for whatever reason, and he felt the monstrous girth beneath him quite clearly despite the three (three? He didn’t know if Benrey was wearing underwear at this point, either) layers of fabric between them. It didn’t matter if it sent a coil of heat into the pit of his stomach anyway, since the movement succeeded in ripping a heady moan from Benrey’s throat and causing him to buck his hips as much as he could in this state, lifting Gordon a bit with the motion.</p><p>“Easy, boy,” Gordon chided, the words coming out a bit too naturally. Beneath him, Benrey’s dick twitched, and it spurred him on even further. “You sure you wanna… do this? I wanna be sure before we get into anything.”</p><p>Benrey just stared for a second, still red as a beet, before turning his head away. “Guh… yeah, man. That’s… that’s kinda, uh, gay. Caring n shit.”</p><p>Gordon rolled his eyes and pat Benrey’s thigh. “You say that <em> every </em>time we do anything. We’re gay, man. Sorry to break it to you like this.”</p><p>“Shiiit,” Benrey slurred in feigned despair.</p><p>Gordon laughed through his nose. “Tragic, I know. You uh, you ready?”</p><p>“<em> Please.” </em></p><p>Gordon lit up and felt his confidence swell again. “Good. Man, I should get you a collar with how good you are at begging.”</p><p>He grinned feeling Benrey twitch beneath him at his words. God, he felt like a king right now. “I’ll give you your treat soon. But first…”</p><p>Benrey whined at the loss of contact as Gordon lifted himself off his lap and stood up to hook his thumbs around the band of the shorts he was wearing to pull them down and shuck them off. He tossed them carelessly to the floor, and shivered as the cool open air touched his flushed skin.</p><p>After adjusting to the temperature he moved back to the couch, slinging his leg around Benrey’s shoulder and lowering himself gently to straddle the big man’s chest. Benrey was completely dumbstruck beneath Gordon, unabashedly staring at the fluffy, curly patches of hair framing his already soaking wet entrance, some of it matted together and damp against his skin. His dick stood at attention proudly, twitching a bit whenever Benrey’s hot breaths grazed it. Dark brown curls covered his thighs, and a generous amount of freckles peppered the soft skin. Benrey felt the searing warmth between Gordon’s legs on his chest through his shirt as he took heated, shallow breaths. His heart fluttered, intense enough that he was sure Gordon could feel it beating from the outside. And he smelled <em> divine, </em>the sweet heat engulfing Benrey’s senses and making him dizzy. Swallowing audibly, he turned his eyes up to Gordon’s face, red and flushed, but with a mischievous look in his eye and a contrastingly gentle smile.</p><p>“Still hungry?”</p><p>It took a moment for Benrey to catch on, nodding enthusiastically.</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Gordon lifted his hips up to meet Benrey’s face and tangled a hand in his hair, guiding his head between his legs. The other hand rested behind him on Benrey’s stomach to prop him up.</p><p>“<em> Eat. </em>”</p><p>Benrey didn’t hesitate to wrap his tongue around Gordon’s cock and get to work, slathering the hot, wet organ over his length loudly. Gordon jerked his hips forward and clutched Benrey’s head to hold him closer, Benrey’s nose pressing up against Gordon’s middle. Benrey added his lips to the mix, sucking tightly around the head and swirling his tongue in tender circles, minding his teeth. It sent hot electricity up Gordon’s spine and wrung a high whine from his throat. Benrey moaned along with him as fingers tightened around his hair, and he brought his hands up to grip Gordon’s thighs.</p><p>After a few moments of raucous, <em> obscene </em> mouthing, Benrey was prodding at Gordon’s entrance, a little <em> “pleathe?” </em> leaving his lips as he tried to speak around his tongue. Gordon wheezed a little laugh and tugged his head closer in affirmation. With an encouraging “C’mon, Ben,“ he was filled to the brim with the entirety of Benrey’s tongue in one swift movement. It squirmed and coiled, slowly to start, as to not strain any muscles too quickly. After Gordon had gotten used to the girth, panting and rolling his hips to test the waters, he tapped Benrey’s head to egg him on. He thrusted, <em> hard </em>, reaching every inch of Gordon’s insides, and pressed his lips directly against his partner’s groin. The contact returning to the head of his dick and hot, full feeling had Gordon seeing stars, and he moaned Benrey’s name so deliciously as he leaned into the motion. Benrey kept up the pace, whining and bucking his own hips as much as he could manage.</p><p>Gordon was almost entirely lost in the moment, before he remembered that <em> he </em> was supposed to be the one on top here. Or- he was, but. Y’know. Can’t come undone <em> this </em> easy. Something in Gordon’s head clicked as he felt the movement behind him, and he tapped Benrey’s head again to regain his attention. “Hey, stop for a second, Ben. Got an idea.”</p><p>Benrey hesitated, but retracted his tongue, Gordon groaning a bit at the sudden emptiness. He lifted himself up off Benrey’s chest and, after some awkward maneuvering, Gordon was facing away from Benrey, their fronts pressed together, reaching his arms forward to fiddle with the waistband of his sweatpants.</p><p>Benrey hissed through his teeth when Gordon pulled the waistband down to free his cock from its confines. It was already leaking generously, and it laid heavily against his leg upon release. <em> Christ alive </em>, was all Gordon’s thoughts could conjure. He was right in his assumption earlier that Benrey had opted to forgo boxers today. Huh, convenient.</p><p>Gordon wiggled his hips and backed up a bit, getting himself closer to Benrey’s mouth. “Can you reach? You ready?”</p><p>“<em> Mhm.” </em>He was already lapping gently, eager to enter again, placing his hands on the soft flesh of Gordon’s ass and kneading little circles with his thumbs.</p><p>Gordon pushed back on to Benrey’s tongue, drawing out a muffled moan. “Come on then, eat up.”</p><p>Benrey snaked his tongue inside effortlessly, and Gordon shivered at the sudden return of that wet, hot, full feeling, heat pooling in his stomach again. Absently bucking his hips along to Benrey’s movements, he redirected his attention to the <em> behemoth </em>of a cock in his hands, throbbing against his palms. He gave it an experimental tug and reveled in the groan that rumbled from beneath him.</p><p>Benrey was so much taller and bigger than him that it wasn’t comfortably possible for Gordon to use his mouth, but his hands would suffice. He spit generously into his palms and wrapped them around the shaft. Or, as far around as they would go. Benrey wasn’t exactly small in any department, and this was no exception. It was <em> thick </em>, like the rest of him, and Gordon would surmise it to be about the circumference of a soda can. For... lack of a better comparison. And lack of functioning brain cells to form a more eloquent analogy. He couldn’t even get a hand all the way around it. They’d fooled around before, yeah, but Gordon had never taken Benrey in full. It didn’t matter, really; Benrey seemed to enjoy Gordon’s touch alone well enough.</p><p>A jerky twist reminded Gordon of the tongue filling him and he shuddered. He felt that telltale heat coiling in his gut. He was close, and he grinded his hips back toward Benrey’s mouth, a soft whine tumbling from his lips. Every heavy breath Benrey took lifted Gordon upward, chest muscles pressing against his pelvis and egging him on further.</p><p>Gordon kept at it and thumbed the flushed head of Benrey’s cock with one hand while pumping with the other, feeling the grip on his rear tighten. It never took much for Benrey to melt under his touch. Gordon took an odd sense of pride in that. It was... cute, how quickly Benrey would come undone whenever they got together. He’d pegged the big guy as one of high stamina, but he was an absolute mess in his hands in such a short, sweet time. He was already whining and bucking up into Gordon’s hands, his movements erratic. Soon enough he was tapping Gordon’s thighs and making a poor (but cute) attempt at a warning with his mouth full. Gordon got the gist, and with a couple firm squeezes, he kissed Benrey’s stomach and crooned.</p><p>“<em> Come for Gordon.” </em></p><p>Benrey came with a heady, growling moan that reverberated through Gordon’s entire body. He whined and whimpered Gordon’s name over and over, until his words crumbled into weak, strained noises. Hearing Benrey’s mewling sent Gordon over the edge soon after. He clenched around Benrey’s tongue and keened what was probably a slurred try at Benrey’s name, but he couldn’t really tell. His brain was full of static, and his approach hit him like a truck. He curled in on himself and continued to press shaky kisses to the soft skin of Benrey’s middle. “There you go,” <em> kiss, </em> “Good boy,” <em> kiss, </em> “I got you,” <em> kiss. </em></p><p>Gordon jerked Benrey off through the entirety of his climax, up until just when it was about to become overwhelming, milking every drop he could out of him. It spurted upward impressively high, a bit striping Gordon’s cheek and chin. The rest painted Benrey’s stomach and coated Gordon’s hand. He retracted it and stared for a moment before taking it into his mouth, licking up the ropes. It tasted… not the best, but it was palatable. Gordon went on to clean up the rest, dragging his tongue along Benrey’s middle and giving it one last peck. With a grunt, he pulled off from the tongue inside him with an obscene <em> pop </em>.</p><p>Benrey retracted his tongue and leaned his head back on the armrest, licking his lips and savoring the sweet taste before taking his rucked-up shirt in his hand and wiping his mouth. He was still seeing stars and his legs felt just a bit numb. It took him a bit to steady his breathing and notice in his post-nut clarity the dull ache in his abdomen. Woops.</p><p>“Ow.”</p><p>“Ow?”</p><p>“Suh… stomach uh. Hurts. A little. Nutted too hard. Handy was too baller to handle.”</p><p>Gordon snorted and carefully lifted himself using the back of the couch for leverage. He did a bit of maneuvering to position himself comfortably between Benrey and the sofa, laying most of his weight on his chest as to not put too much pressure on his middle. Gordon continued with what this all started with and rubbed lazy circles into the top of Benrey’s stomach. Benrey sighed and kissed the top of Gordon’s head, slinging an arm around him to bring him closer.</p><p>“Hey. About the uh. Collar… thing… did you mean that?” Benrey asked sheepishly.</p><p>Gordon breathed out a laugh and nuzzled his face into Benrey’s chest. “Sure did. If you want.” He tugged teasingly on Benrey’s shirt collar to help illustrate.</p><p>“Hell yeah. ‘m a good boy. Fuckin. Puppy.” Benrey said weakly before letting his head fall back onto the armrest. Gordon wheezed to himself at Benrey’s delirious words. It didn’t take long for him to drift off, and Gordon followed soon after, lulled to sleep by the sound of steady breathing and soft warmth encompassing him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Important note of the day is: save yourself the brain cells and don't try to rhyme maroon with anything. I picked maroon sweet voice for this because it's the complimentary color to teal, teal means need meal, you get the gist.</p><p>Thanks for reading :-]</p><p>Edit: HEY Y'ALL look at this fuckin BALLER art on twitter inspired by this lil ol' fic of mine it goes SO DAMN HARD and I've been staring at it for hours<br/>https://twitter.com/jazzmedic_nsfw/status/1306749329307299840?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>